


Like Thunder, Like Lightning

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: Falling for Danger [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Fantasizing, Feminization, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Third prompt for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Dom/SubDirect Sequel to Salt and Mint!Tommy feels torn after his hasty departure from Ada's, and a surprising phone call might, or might not help him move forward...NOW WITH ART ON MY TUMBLR CHECK IT OUT!!
Relationships: James/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Falling for Danger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850239
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Like Thunder, Like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit in record speed haha I just had to. I actually didn't plan this, as I was writing it my initial prompt morphed into something else, so I wanted to write something short and quick to let the idea shine in itself :) I had no idea it would turn into a 6.7k plotful sandwich, but I'm not complaining... Hope you won't either ;)
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> Ugg'A - Think About

The ringing of the phone made Tommy jump uncontrollably nowadays. It was far too noticeable, the way he couldn't help but wince at the sound. 

Polly raising a brow at his reaction was to be expected, but when even Arthur looked at him with a concerned frown and asked if "everything's okay?" and "who should he beat up?", he knew the situation was dire.

Ever since he hastily departed from Ada's place, after the awkward encounter with James, not a day went by without various phone calls bothering him from the boy.

At first, it was Ada who called, the following week, asking him what happened and why is James so incredibly depressed about it.

"He barely talks to me," his sister recounted, "he avoids us like wildfire, only stays at home to sleep, and otherwise runs away for practice. But his face is always so sour. I've never seen him like this before. He only said he messed up, but I have no idea what. It has been a bloody damn week. Tell me what's going on or work it the fuck out!"

Thomas only sighed and told her it was nothing, he'll get over it. Two days later Ada called again but this time saying that it was James, who wanted to talk to him. He simply said no and hung up. She called again an hour later with the same thing, saying James was desperate. Tommy told her he didn't care and hung up again.

Ada stopped calling him the next day but then he got called up by the boy, who somehow was able to wrestle out Tommy's phone number from her. He was desperately apologizing but not even after five seconds, without ever saying a word, the older man hung up. He tried to call again afterward multiple times but that day he decided to just not pick up the phone.

Clearly, the boy was either very clever or Ada just almost strangled him with the phone bill, because he started calling from different places twice every day afterwards. After the third day like that, Tommy told Lizzie that if the one on the other end is a boy named James, tell him he's not here, and don't take any messages. If he lost any business associates named James because of that, oh well.

He couldn't indulge the boy, couldn't get his hopes up. He didn't want to break his heart even more, it's better if they never meet or speak again, just as he said the first time.

If the boy could just zip his fucking mouth. If it only stayed a one-time thing. If only he never said he loved him...

Love was not something Thomas Shelby could allow himself. Love was a dangerous weakness and could only bring sorrow. 

The boy was sweet and good to him but it wasn't great life insurance to get close to Tommy's world. He could try to protect him, but in all honesty, he could barely protect himself.

If James gets even more involved with him he could easily end up as bait or a lesson for him. Even imagining that joyous, handsome, innocent face cut up, and that perfect body broken and thrown in a ditch, makes his stomach turn.

No. He won't let the boy close to him ever again. It's better this way. He'll continue to ignore James.

It has been an agonizing week spent in fear of the ringing of the phone but he had to pull himself through it, the business won't stop. Especially not when Alfie Solomons is involved.

The inside men he has placed in Alfie's bakery have told him that there has been a friendly meet-up with him and Sabini. They don't know for sure yet what it was about, but it was brief and it supposed to have a followup soon. 

He can't let that fucking happen. He can't let his greatest competitor snatch away his greatest business partner. If Alfie betrays him it'll destroy all his carefully built up work. It'd break his heart-

No. No heart. No fucking feelings. Focus, Thomas. You're getting soft. That boy made you way too fucking soft.

You're not in love with Alfie, you just find him hot and want to use him, he tried to tell himself. It's not his fault the man had such kind eyes. God, even thinking about his cock feels less embarrassing than thinking about sweet, romantic things like that, like some fucking damsel, getting sopping wet from a handsome smile.

He scheduled a meeting four days from now, to have a little chat with Alfie, telling Ollie it won't take long, just running over some basics before lunch, he won't bother more than half an hour and the lad on the phone hesitantly agreed, saying it should be fine if it's Tommy. It bloody damn well should be fine. He should be the most important thing to Alfie-. Business partner. He meant the most important business partner. Nothing more. No reason to put personal feelings into this. Fucking focus.

If all things go well, Alfie will invite him for lunch and make it a more friendly occasion. Who knows, things might escalate. Maybe Tommy will have to use more than a few charming words to keep him on his side. Maybe he'll offer to do him some favours. 

He can imagine them in some secluded restaurant booth, sitting close to each other with dim lights and soft music playing in the background. He can envision the older man's smirk as he slides a hand over his beard, his hungry eyes trained on Tommy's face as his deep voice rumbles, "What kind of favors could you offer me, treacle? What can you give me that would make me change my mind, hm? You silly little thing..." and he'd put a heavy hand on the back of Tommy's neck and press down slightly, and oh, Tommy would go without hesitation, he'd open his mouth to take in all-

The phone rang again at that moment, making Thomas groan with frustration. Just when the daydream was getting nice.

Lizzie picked up outside of the room, but Tommy didn't listen to her words, only trying to rub the desire out of his eyes. He didn't even look up when she stepped in, only when her concerned voice cut through the remnants of the lust-fog clouding his brain.

"Mr. Solomons wants to talk to you," she began with an uneasy tilt to her brows, "the man who called in his name said it was urgent."

Tommy's brain quickly clicked into overdrive and started to over-think with growing anxiety. 

Was he going to postpone the meeting? Or maybe just tell him not to bother because he already made a deal with Sabini? Or maybe he was injured somehow? Maybe something happened to him?

Tommy frowned but hastily picked up the phone while Lizzie remained at the door. She must have also had an uneasy feeling, having heard that the Jewish gang could possibly break off their bond with the Peakys to overthrow them with the Italians of London. She got a few morsels of information in an Italian bar she went to with her boyfriend, trying to help the Peakys as much as she can. She was very loyal and big-hearted, her little boyfriend, Angel, must be proud.

"Yes, Alfie?" Tommy couldn't help the bit of worry that slipped into his neutral tone, hopefully, the other man wouldn't notice.

He could only hear heavy breathing from the other side before the voice spoke up and when it did, Tommy froze like a statue with wide eyes.

"...Mommy?" the voice clearly belonged to James, even if it sounded huskier than before, "Mommy, I miss you so much," he breathed a quiet moan.

Before his jaw could fall, Tommy quickly gathered himself and turned to Lizzie, covering the mouthpiece of the phone, "Liz, take the hour off, go have an early lunch with your boyfriend, and lock the door behind you."

Lizzie must have thought something dangerous was about to be disclosed,- and, in a way, it could be considered that -, because she nodded with a serious expression and quickly gathered her things and left with the click of the lock signaling her departure.

Only when Thomas was certain no one would over-hear did he put the phone back to his ear, where James was panting on the other end.

"Mommy,... are you there, mommy?" he sounded so fucking horny and innocent it almost made the older man groan.

"Yes, James, I'm here," he replied after a moment, trying to keep his tone cool and unaffected.

"Ah, I'm so happy, I love to hear you say my name," his voice genuinely cheerful, "I missed your voice so much, mommy," the phone was clearly very close to him, every hard breath audible, "I miss you, ah, so much. Want you, mommy, please."

A shiver ran down Tommy's spine at the words, and he felt his cheeks heat up rapidly. He could not fucking believe this. The little shit could turn him on way too quickly.

He tried to reason with himself that the growing heat in his belly was largely due to his earlier daydream and not getting laid since the last occasion with the boy. But every time the boy moaned "mommy" into the phone he felt as if his guts got slapped with arousal. If the whole catholic mindset he was raised in had even a morsel of truth to it, he was definitely going to hell, with how hot that word made him when spoken like that.

He knew he should hang up, just like before, not entertain the boy, but before he could seriously consider just slamming the phone down, James moaned again.

"I'm so hard, mommy, it hurts so much... I can't come without you, please let me come, mommy..."

Fuck, this wasn't love, just sex. He could do sex. He wants to do sex. He needs to do sex so fucking bad.

Tommy unbuttoned his collar, growing warmer under it and replied in a low tone, "You've been a very bad boy, James" he could hear the boy whimper on the other end at the words, "Do you think bad boys like you deserve to come?"

He should shut up. He should tell him to stop fooling around. He should stop this-

James whined desperately, "I'm sorry, mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please, forgive me, I'll be good, I swear, I will be your good boy, mommy, I'll do anything, just please-"

Fuck it, he's doing this.

"Anything?" Tommy's cold but curious tone made the boy whimper in confirmation, "You've been very naughty, but I might consider forgiving you if you'll try to be good for me from now on," God, the absolute filth he spoke made him feel almost feverish. Where did all this repressed kink come from? "If you want to be my good boy, James, you'll have to do exactly as I say, is that clear? You don't want to disappoint mommy now, do you?"

How he managed to keep his tone so low and seductive was beyond him, the hand he was unbuttoning his shirt and waistcoat with was shaking.

"No, mommy, I'll be so good, I swear," the boy sounded so optimistic it was almost sad, "I'd do anything for you."

Tommy gave an amused hum, "Where are you right now, James?"

"Um, in the backroom of the gym I go to, there's a secluded phone room, I'm there right now. Why?"

"So there's no one who can see you right now, right?" Tommy was hastily undoing his trousers with his free hand.

"No, I'm alone..."

"Are you touching yourself?" Tommy's sultry voice made the boy gasp a bit.

"...Yes, mommy, but only through my gym shorts," he whined quietly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you and got hard in the middle of my work out, I'm sorry, mommy..."

The younger man's needy voice made him achingly hard so fast, Tommy had to bite back a moan, "Take your pants and underwear off for me, but don't touch yourself," he could hear rustling in the back, "Are you done?"

"Yes, mommy, what should I do now?" he sounded so eager.

"I want you, to tell me what were you thinking about that made you so horny, that you had to lie to my secretary to get to me, you dirty, naughty little boy," Tommy knew his voice was huskier but he couldn't care less now, "Remember, no touching yourself."

James whimpered a bit before answering, "I-, uh... I was thinking about your tits, mommy. How nice they felt in my mouth and how much I want to suck on them again," the smaller man couldn't help but touch at his pectorals at that with a sigh, "Your nipples are so pretty and sweet, like candy... I imagined having you on my bed, embracing me between your thighs and just sucking on them all day until they're red and tender. I had to run out when I thought about you caressing my hair and calling me your greedy good boy and moaning from the pleasure I gave you. That's all I want, mommy."

Tommy couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped him at the words as he played with his nipple with one hand, "What a naughty little mind you have, James, you're making mommy blush," he licked at his lips, trying to make the wet sound audible through the phone, "But for being so good and honest with me, you deserve a little treat. Spit in your hand for me, the one you use to jerk off."

As he heard James do just that he pulled his pants and underwear off to his knees, reached for his bottom drawer, and fished out a jar of lube and chose a dildo from his little collection there. He slicked up two fingers and brought them between his legs before he spoke again.

"Be a good boy for mommy and grab your cock with it. Don't move it yet, just make it tight. As tight as you'd like my hole around you," he broke off into a small moan as his fingers breached him, sliding them in till the knuckles, "Close your eyes, don't peek, and imagine it's my cunt around you."

The boy let out a gasp, "Ah, mommy, I'm doing it, it feels so good, I want you so bad..."

"I know, baby, but you've been a very naughty boy, so I won't let you come just yet," the younger man sobbed a bit on the other end, and Tommy quickly removed his fingers from his ass, after moving them around a bit, to grab at his dildo, "now you'll have to listen to me very carefully and be very good, if you want me to let you come, James. Can you do that for mommy?" the boy eagerly chanted yes.

He slicked up the phallic toy and brought it down to the seat of his chair. He got up slightly to hover above it, with his slicked up hole kissing the tip.

"Good, because mommy is also playing with himself as we speak," James gave out a choked sound at that and Tommy chuckled, "that's right, James, my eyes are closed too and I imagine it's your cock I'm about to sink down on and not my favorite toy. Put your hand at the tip of your cock. Make it very tight, I didn't have the patience to open myself up properly. You made mommy so hot and bothered. Ready?"

"Y-yes, mommy," James whispered lowly.

"Good boy. Drag your fist down slowly," he let out a high pitched moan as he lowered himself on the dildo, his thighs and hand on the chair trembling from keeping him up, "mmh, go very slow, mommy is still so tight for your big cock."

James groaned, "I can feel it, I can feel how tight your pussy is, mommy, I can feel you."

Tommy sighed lustfully, letting a bit of a whine slip into it as the dildo bottomed out inside him, "Good, very good. You can start moving now, but keep it slow and tight until I tell you otherwise. Count aloud for me each drag up and down, mommy wants to match your pace, baby boy."

"One... ah, mommy, so good, two..."

"Slower, James, ah, you've been so naughty, I have to punish you a bit. Keep counting."

"Three..." James sobbed, breath trembling, slowing his pace considerably, "...four...ah, fuck, mommy, five..."

As the boy kept counting Tommy matched up the pace with breathy moans of his own, his rock hard cock bobbing along his thrusts, and he was quickly losing his patience as well, "Promise me you'll be a good boy from now on, James, ah."

"Ten,... ah, mommy I promise, I promise I'll be good, I'll be your good boy, fuck, eleven..." poor boy sounded so wrecked.

"Very good, you can go faster now," Tommy could feel the sweat trail down his cheekbone as he matched the lowering of his hips with the boy's quickening pace.

"Thank you, mommy, twelve, thank you so much, thirteen, ah, I'll be so good for you, fourteen..." the younger man sobbed in relief, the sound of his wet hand gliding on his hard flesh making Tommy's head fuzzy with want.

"Good, make it faster, but don't come yet, mommy wants to come first," he was getting close to the edge now, this whole situation was getting too hot to bear, "Fuck mommy's pussy the way you want to, James."

He slammed his weight down on the dildo hard now, the tip nudging at his sweet spot, every sloppy slapping sound of his ass meeting the leather seat loud enough for the boy on the other end to hear, now whining the numbers unintelligibly. 

Tommy breathed harshly into the phone, his own needy sounds slipping out uncontrollably, he was going to come soon, he could feel it, just a little push is all he needed, but one of his hands was holding the phone, the other on the seat of the chair to keep himself upright. He couldn't touch his cock now, so back to his favorite method.

"Mommy is so close now, James, you've been such a good boy, doing as I told you, so well behaved," he paused to give a noise close to a scream as his next thrust nailed his sweet spot dead-on, "Ah, be good and tell me what you want to do to me, baby boy, come on, you know what I like to hear. You have my permission. Make mommy come."

He didn't need James to count aloud for him anymore, he could hear perfectly the wet sounds of the younger man's needy jerking, "Oh mommy, I think if I saw you again I'd press you against the nearest wall, just like the first time in the alley, and spread your legs and plow you right there on the street in public. You'd let me and only beg for more," fuck, Tommy felt like he might actually let him, the way the younger man's voice turned so deep, his words making him desperately push his ass back down on the length inside him, "No one could stop me from taking what's mine and I'd fuck you nice and rough just the way you like. I'd treat you like a cheap whore, I know how much you love that, you're such a slut, mommy."

Tommy mewled, sounding all high-pitched and broken, "James, I'm going to come, I'm going to fucking come, please, ah, more, mommy is going to come-"

"Come for me, mommy, I want to feel your tight slutty pussy come on my cock, you dirty fucking whore," James growled and that was what brought Tommy over the edge with a scream, painting his belly, thighs, and chair with his release.

How this boy could tear out his orgasm so hard, it felt like being struck by lightning, he'll never understand but will always appreciate.

Tommy had to rest his sweaty head on his desk, his flushed skin pressing pleasantly into the cool surface as he heaved for air, mind numb from the earth-shattering climax he just had. His mouth hung open, whimpering little mewls through his aftershocks as he fucked himself back on the toy in little twitches, drooling on the table with hooded eyes. His arm that still held onto the phone was aching.

"Aah, such a good boy, James," Tommy sounded absolutely fucked-out, drunk on pleasure, "You made mommy so happy, I'm so proud of you, baby. You deserve to come now, James, come for mommy, my perfect little boy."

He barely finished his slurred sentence and he could hear the boy muffle a roar into his arm as he came as well, the sound making Tommy's spent cock give a painful twitch.

"Thank you, mommy, thank you, thank you so much," James was chanting in breathy whispers like a prayer.

"Your welcome, James," Tommy chuckled, dragging a tired hand through the mess on his seat, bringing it to his mouth to lazily suck it off. He really wanted to taste James' come that was now probably wasted away on his hand. 

He wanted to taste James again. He wanted his cock inside him again. He wanted to see his boyish smile again.

Fuck it, he'll protect him tooth and nail if it meant he's gonna get that boy inside him again.

"What are you doing in four days?" he asked lazily before he went back to cleaning his mess up with his tongue.

"Whatever you want me to do, mommy" James' bright smile was audible through the phone.

"Good, I'm coming over for lunch that day," Tommy sat back up, dildo still seated deep inside, changing hands with a small groan at the ache, "Until then, no more calls. Mommy is busy now. I want you on your best behavior."

The younger man audibly perked up, "Anything for you, mommy, anything."

Tommy thought for a few seconds, suddenly an idea forming in his mind.

"Actually, there would be something else, too..."

...

Thomas arrived at the bakery exactly at ten, just as he scheduled with Ollie, walking in with slightly increased speed, compared to his regular walking pace, not even bothering with polite chit-chat with the men at the door.

When he saw Alfie in the corridor, he knew the man already noticed Tommy was coming before seeing him in the flesh: he made sure to not hide his steps, instead let the clicking sound of his slightly elevated heels echo through the halls. 

The older man was talking down some poor lad in his own grizzly bear fashion, buffing himself up and deepening his voice, rumbling like thunder, to appear even more threatening to impress Tommy, as he did so often.

It was hot, he had to admit, but he didn't allow himself to drool at the show of dominance. He had to assert his own today.

Tommy was careful to not let his steps falter even for a second as he walked past them without a look, off towards Alfie's office with Ollie scurrying after him nervously. He didn't miss how it baffled the larger man enough to make him shut up.

"Morning, Mr. Solomons," Tommy said without looking at the man as if he was just some receptionist or handyman, not the boss of the establishment he was in. 

He knew just how fragile the older man's ego was, a blow like that could certainly make his important leader facade crack.

To avoid being met with his instant fury, he decided to throw the man a little bone to soothe the blow. Tommy let his hips swing a bit more seductively, certain that the man's eyes were trained on his backside, like always, and he could guess he was correct by how silent he still was besides his audible inhale before he roared at his men to fuck off.

Tommy sat in the guest chair before Alfie even stepped through the office, looking at his watch when the man finally walked in with heavy steps. He could practically hear him fuming.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Thomas said nonchalantly as he took out his cigarettes, still not looking at the larger man now looming over his seated form with his massive body.

The game has begun a long time ago but he won't disclose that to him just yet.

"Comfortable, eh, treacle? Would you also like a drink, sweetie? Maybe some fucking biscuits, with how you're treating me as if I was your fucking butler?" Alfie's deep rumble above him felt like thunder, but Tommy wanted to see the lightning too.

He finally craned his neck up, leaving his throat bare to cut, to squeeze, to kiss, and he saw just which one the older man would prefer as his eyes snapped to the exposed pale skin. The anger being replaced by burning lust as Tommy licked his lips, dragging the cigarette along the plump flesh before placing it gently between his teeth.

"You always make me feel at home, Mr. Solomons," he said in a subtly seductive tone, making the larger man swallow.

He stared with sparkling eyes at Alfie for another minute, a silent battle, before the older man shook his head in defeat and sighed a quiet "fucking hell", taking a lighter from his pocket to put the flame at the tip of the cigarette in Tommy's mouth.

Alfie didn't even smoke. He just kept the lighter around for him. The thought made his belly flutter with happiness as he hollowed his cheeks and inhaled the first drag while keeping eye contact.

"Thank you," he said in a low tone, blowing out the smoke and blinking slowly to let his long eyelashes kiss his cheeks. He knew Alfie liked them. Commented on them often, about how pretty they were, like fluttering butterfly wings, "You're very kind to me."

Alfie grumbled a low sound vibrating through his broad chest in a reply as he still stared with growing arousal at the smaller man, one hand coming to the back of the seat to rest his weight there, towering over him even more. Showing off his mass like a predator looming over his prey. 

The thought almost made him chuckle.

Tommy inhaled again, breaking the eye contact to look down at the lighter still in Alfie's hand. He gently touched his hand, his fingertips like a feather against the other's coarse skin, as he lifted it closer to himself again to better inspect the engraving and flower pattern on it.

After observing it carefully with seductively parted lips, - to give something pretty for Alfie to look at -, he let his mouth curl into a small smirk.

"So beautiful," he whispered softly, careful to keep the older man enchanted with his beauty as he looked back up with hooded eyes at him, "You like beautiful things, don't you, Mr. Solomons?"

Alfie took in a deep breath, his anger, only a few minutes prior, nowhere to be found, as he brought his large hand, that has been resting on the back of Tommy's chair, to the smaller man's jaw, cradling the delicate skin gently and softly brushing his prominent cheekbone with his thumb, "I fucking adore them, darling," his deep voice dripping with carnal lust.

Tommy leaned into the touch with another long blink, giving out a small sigh. He could practically smell the other man's arousal.

Time to pounce.

"That explains the traditional Italian flower pattern on your new lighter."

The edge his voice took made Alfie's blood run cold visibly, his dark eyes widening as Tommy's crystal blue ones sharpened.

Alfie took his hands away quickly, stepping back and turning away from the seated man in a flustered manner to stalk behind his desk, his makeshift shield, acting like a criminal caught in the act even as he tried desperately to feign innocence.

"This thing? Nah, mate it's an old little gadget, nothing more, family heirloom, think my dear old mother, yes, may God rest her soul-"

"It's a brand new model made in Milan and put on the market just this spring. I know because my brother tried to buy it for me as a birthday present until he realized who ships them in from Italy," Tommy cut in with a cool, unbothered tone, watching the larger man squirm.

"Ah really, must have mistaken it for my other one then, that one is even more pretty, let me tell ya-"

"You know who ships them in, Mr. Solomons, don't you?" Tommy let his cruel smirk spread as he inhaled again.

"How in the hell should I fucking know who ships in some bloody fucking lighter," Alfie's booming voice quickly turned defensive and angered, clearly not liking the cornering questions.

"Where did you get it, then?" Tommy remained calm and in control.

"I don't fucking know must have been a fucking gift from Ollie or something, ask him, ask that miserable-," but the larger man's shouting was interrupted by Tommy's cold voice at a rather quiet volume.

"Didn't know Ollie was Italian."

Alfie dragged a heavy hand over his face in frustration, "Italian? Why the fuck would he be bloody Italian, the lighter is fucking Italian-,"

"The family name on it is. The signature from the one who gifted it."

Alfie looked absolutely wild, like a beast at the end of a rifle as his voice lowered a bit, shifting into bargaining from denial, "Oh yeah, he's, well, as I heard, right, from others, I did, didn't I, his bloody grandfather was some Italian sod, now that you mention it, yeah, from Sicily or something, mhm, he never uses his surname, the poor lad, since he came here, I reckon, right..."

Tommy inhaled slowly, looking with the eyes of a predator that's about to go in for the kill, "And Ollie's family name, that he inherited from his Sicilian grandfather, happens to be Sabini?"

Alfie froze like a statue, the blood that rushed into his head from his rage draining from his face as he swallowed with silent acceptance. Who was the predator and who was the prey now?

They stared at each other without a word for several minutes, observing each other's reaction, calculating their next move.

"The "From D. Sabini to A. Solomons, for a fruitful friendship," is quite sweet if you ask me. With all the flowers too. Very touching," Tommy exhaled smoke with a slight smirk.

Try to tear yourself out of this net, is what Tommy meant to say with that. They both know he couldn't.

Alfie ground his teeth together, resting his weight on his hands as they pressed into the table while he leaned forward, "Yes, I got it from fucking Darby, you're happy now, you cheeky little cunt?" the larger man seethed, throwing a hand in the air, "Yes, we had a meeting and he offered an alliance. Yes, I fucking considered it and accepted his fucking gifts. Yes, I gave some to him as well, because I'm a fucking gentleman like that. It's not as if I swore some kind of fucking loyalty to you now, did I? What am I, your fucking boyfriend or something? This is business, Tommy, everything is fair."

Just as he was about to say something else the phone rang, Alfie tearing the receiver out with more force than necessary.

"What?" he barked into the phone,

Tommy couldn't hear the other end but kept his cool as he glanced down at his watch to confirm the time. It was playtime.

Alfie was silent for a few more seconds with a frown, "Who the fuck is this?... Yes, he's fucking here in front of me... Nah, mate, tell me first who the fuck are you, then I'll put him on the phone... What the hell do you mean none of my fucking business, you called my fucking-... You cheeky little shit, you really want me to introduce you to your maker, don't you-"

"Mr. Solomons? Is that perhaps for me?" Tommy blinked innocently.

Alfie's frown deepened and he looked even more confused as he was about to say something but was cut off from the voice on the other end, "Yeah, yeah, quit your fucking yapping, mate, I'm putting him on the bloody phone, not like I want to keep you to myself, now do I, you impatient fucking sod-, no, you fuck off, un-fucking-believable,..." and he shoved the phone across the desk for the smaller man to take it with a grumble.

Tommy exhaled and took the phone gracefully, "Yes, this is Thomas Shelby."

"Hi, mommy," James sounded bright and cheerful on the other end, "when are you getting here?"

Tommy made sure to keep eye contact with Alfie as he spoke softly to James, "I'm done here, just about to leave right now, I should be there soon enough."

Alfie's eyes widened at his words and put his big arms around each other as an uneasy tick, James' voice turning a bit pouty, "I'm happy to hear that, I don't want you to be around that fucking rude brute who picked up. He clearly wants to keep you for himself, the perverted old fucker."

Tommy chuckled with a sweet smile to rile up the observing man in front of him even more, "Aw, baby," Alfie's eyes widening at the pet name, "don't call him that, Mr. Solomons is just a business partner, you know that. And he's not that old," Alfie's face started reddening from anger again.

He acted like a bashful maiden on purpose, even twirling the phone cord around his finger as James kept on talking with a little whimper, regretting his earlier words, "I know, mommy, I'm sorry, don't be mad, please, I just want to protect you."

Tommy let his lashes flutter innocently, "I know, darling, I know. You know I could never be mad at you for calling him things like that, you know how much you mean to me," Alfie had a death grip on his arms, almost tearing at his shirtsleeves, as he ground his teeth together and listened.

"Ah, thank you, mommy, you're so kind! I can't wait to see you again, I made a present for you!" James chimed.

The smaller man bit at his lower lip, his tone turning seductive, "Oh, I have a present for you as well, baby. I'm wearing it right now," his hooded eyes glinting at Alfie's, "it's under my suit, so you'll have to unwrap me to get your little gift. I hope you like lace."

The veins on Alfie's forehead were close to popping point as he swallowed audibly, while James moaned on the other end, "Ah, what is it? What are you wearing, mommy?"

Tommy tutted playfully, "Impatient little darling, you'll know when I give it to you. I'll be there soon enough, don't worry, you won't have to wait for long," he licked his lips and let his tone slip even lower, "Be a good boy for me and don't start playing until I get there. I have to hang up now, mommy is busy."

Alfie's eyes bulged out of his skull and his mouth opened in shock, unable to control his facial expressions or the visible tent in his pants. Tommy repressed the urge to gloat as he put the receiver back.

"I apologize, Mr. Solomons, it seems I have to leave now, I have an urgent meeting to attend, I hope you understand," Tommy stood up gracefully, smoothing down his suit and acting far too casual for someone who just called themselves "mommy" in a seductive tone in front of their business partner.

Alfie shook his head to clear it a bit and tried to gather his jaw from the floor as he spoke again in a rough voice, "Right, um. May I ask who you have this meeting with, treacle? You sounded awfully... acquainted."

"If you must know, the gentleman you had the fortune to speak to-, and who I'll be meeting with right now," he kept on talking nonchalantly, looking up at the larger man with a small proud smile, "is my boyfriend."

Alfie cracked his knuckles loudly as he forced on a polite smile, "Your... Ah, I see, what a surprise, I had no idea that you have a... you know, that, completely missed it, mate I did, forgive me. And since when did you-,"

Tommy was already moving out the door and didn't look back, letting the larger man hastily follow behind, "Since when did we what? Started seeing each other? I honestly couldn't tell you, he's better at anniversaries than me, always making it a big celebration, my dear."

Tommy let his normal voice get laced with some lovesick idiot tone, just enough to make Alfie grumble annoyedly as he kept his fast pace towards the exit, "I see, well, lucky lad, isn't he, guess that explains a few things now-,"

Tommy didn't even take a glance at him, kept on looking forward and keeping his voice normal as if they were discussing the weather, "You mean how I never let you fuck me? Oh, no, that's not because of that, my boyfriend never holds me back from having fun with other men as long as I disclose it with him. He's so kind to me too."

Alfie couldn't take it anymore and with a rough hand slammed the younger man against the wall, crowding him against it despite the curiously staring workers around them.

"Really, now?" Alfie seethed, mere millimeters from Tommy's face, his breath hot against his lips, "Then pray tell, what is the reason, behind why day after day, week after week, month after bloody month, you're sitting your perfect little ass on my guest chair instead of on my face, if your sweet little boyfriend keeps you on such a long fucking leash? Instead of on the other side, you could be bent over my desk any fucking day. Hell, even under it. And still, you are not. So I'm really bloody curious. Do I lack something your prince fucking charming has?"

There it was. The lightning. 

Tommy felt drunk on power as he watched with parted lips and hooded eyes as the older man's carefully built up self-control crumble into ashes. He did that. He broke the pride of Alfie Solomons.

"You'd be the perfect man for me, Alfie," he whispered softly, making the larger man's eyes widen, "But you do lack three very important things that make me unable to bend over for you, that my prince fucking charming has."

"And what the fuck are those, Tommy?" Alfie grumbled lowly, pressing himself even closer, his clothed erection digging into the smaller man's hip. Their lips were almost meeting now with every word spoken.

Tommy smiled coyly, his arms caressing over Alfie's broad chest, lifting his face slightly to drag his lower lip against the older man's "Respect," he whispered hotly, "Loyalty," he let his tongue lick playfully briefly at the corner of the other man's mouth, "And height."

Alfie's eyes widened but before he could say something Tommy played his unguardedness and suddenly pushed him back and away with his hands on his chest with a smirk.

"You should take a more careful look at your surroundings, Mr. Solomons," he threw the flowery lighter at him, that he stole from his pocket while he was too busy with his little monologue to take notice of where the hands of the man he was pressing against the wall wandered.

Alfie caught it with a frown, but his eyes widened again as he looked down at the lighter. When his gaze snapped back, Tommy could see the shock, the fury, and the regret dance over his handsome face in quick succession.

There was no fucking engraved message or name. He played him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Solomons," Tommy said with a wave without looking back.

He heard the older man's animalistic roar and a crate getting thrown against a wall and break together with its contents and smirked to himself, licking his lips.

The thunder is good, but the lightning is even better.

He was still smiling as he got into his car and pulled away from the bakery to meet with James.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider checking out my other works too and leave a kudo, and a comment (they bring me so much joy!) and follow me on Tumblr, where I give regular updates about my fics and post art too!


End file.
